


Page from my town's indie newspaper

by Healy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fake Ads, Fanart, Gen, The kind of fanart you make when you can't draw, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've really let themselves go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page from my town's indie newspaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The picture of a kid and his closet comes from some public domain clipart website. The vampire I drew myself in Pencil Madness. I'm not the best at Photoshop (or graphic design) but I hope I've managed to do some justice to this concept.


End file.
